


Slang

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, offended princey noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Kudos: 12





	Slang

Logan loved learning new things.

Being able to expand his knowledge until he knew almost everything about something was the best thing in the world.

That was why he insisted on learning all the different slang words.

He tried to keep up but the only time he really came across slang was when one of the others would use it and he was forced to ask them what it meant.

One such occasion was when he heard Virgil mutter under his breath.

"Why does Roman have to be so thicc."

Logan had assumed Virgil meant thick as in stupid and asked "Why are you acting as if you didn't already know that? Is this brand new information to you? Roman has always been a bit thick although it's not particularly nice to discuss his intelligence in such a way."

Virgils cheeks went pink as he had to explain what he'd meant and Logan had blinked at him, unimpressed that a slang word sounded exactly the same as a none slang word.

Logan frowned and asked "How often is that word used?"

Virgil coughed, still fighting down his blush and said "it's quite a popular slang term."

Logan sighed and began writing it on a vocabulary card before pausing and asking "While I've got them out are there any other slang words you'd recommend I add to my vocab cards?"

Virgil frowned as he thought then nodded "Yeet and Thot."

Logan scrunched up his nose slightly as he wrote the two words on vocab cards, unimpressed with the way the words looked. They didn't look like real words to him.

"What does the word Yeet mean then?"

"It's like an exclamation or it can be used instead of the word throwing. For example you could say you're going to Yeet a jar of Crofters across the room."

"You will do no such thing!" Logan screeched in horror and Virgil covered his ears with a scowl.

"It was just an example, jeez, calm down."

Logan took a few breaths and then asked "What does Thot mean?"

"That hoe over there" Virgil replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Roman who let out a series of offended noises.

Logan looked at Roman and then at Virgil, slightly confused, before suddenly putting everything together.

"Oh! it's an acronym."

Virgil nodded and snorted as he heard the offended noises still coming from Roman.


End file.
